


【翻译】【McDanno】now i wake up in the night and watch you breathe

by halfbakedcookies



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfbakedcookies/pseuds/halfbakedcookies
Summary: 五次Danny努力想治好Steve打呼噜的毛病，一次Steve解决了问题。
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 5





	【翻译】【McDanno】now i wake up in the night and watch you breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [now i wake up in the night and watch you breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156317) by [waywardprentiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardprentiss/pseuds/waywardprentiss). 



有什么比每晚在你所爱之人身边睡去更美妙的吗？

噢。

有的。

那就是你没被你搭档/伴侣的惊天鼾声吵得睡不着觉。

就是这个了。

第一次发生的时候Danny刚搬进来一个星期。

他们终于把他所有的家当都搬过来了，好吧，至少是还没有久居于此的那些东西。他们也已开始着手把客房布置成Grace过来时睡的房间。

Danny让自己完美融进了Steve的生活之中。住进了他的家。睡上了他的床。

他对睡在床的左边完全没问题，事实上他更喜欢那一边。

他甚至都不介意Eddie在大部分夜晚跑到床上和他们一起就寝（虽然他永远不会亲口承认）。

他介意的是凌晨三点被他搭档/伴侣的如雷鼾声给吵醒过来。

“搞什么，”Danny迷迷糊糊地说道。

他扭过头去看Steve，那人正双手交握在胸前，仰面朝天睡着大觉。

Danny盯着他足足一分钟，但没等到另一声呼噜冒出来。

他翻翻白眼，裹紧了自己的被子。

第二次发生时Danny已经有了充分准备。

上星期他们一整周都在追捕某个连环杀手，最后终于得以松了一口气。

当晚两人回到家，只来得及喂饱Eddie、刷完牙就倒在床上睡了过去。

但还不到三十分钟，Danny就在耳边隆隆作响的声音中醒来。

他从Steve胸口上抬起头来，刚好看到这男人又呼噜了一声。

Danny从鼻子里呼出一口气。

“宝贝？”他悄声呼唤道。

Steve眼睛慢慢地睁了开来：“啊？Danny？怎么了？”

“转过身去。”他推了推Steve的肩膀好让自己环抱住他。

他老老实实地翻了个身侧躺好，然后拉过Danny的一只手环住了自己。

Danny更紧地偎进他的后背，松了口气在Steve颈后落下一吻，再次入眠。

第三次出现时，Danny已经发现了某种规律。

他注意到他们晚上睡觉前总是会来上那么一两瓶啤酒。

“嘿，宝贝儿，”在Steve拿出他们的年度睡前爱酒的时候，Danny开了口。

“嗯？”他回头看着Danny应道，冰箱门还大开着。

Danny绕过餐台，往他的流理台日常专座上一坐：

“我们今晚别喝了怎么样？”

“怎么啦？你还好吧，Danno？”

他额头上的抬头纹都担忧得皱了起来，于是Danny招手让他过去。

“没什么事，宝贝，”他在Steve走近时一把将对方拉到自己的双腿中间。

“我只是想到还有另一种方法让今晚可以放松放松。”他坏笑了一下接道。

“唔，”Steve的眼睛亮了起来，说：“你说的好像有点道理。”

Danny笑着将他拉过来吻了上去。

事后当他们平复喘息时，Danny心想：终于。

但等到时针指向四点，Danny依旧被Steve的魔音贯耳吵醒。

第四次Danny提前就跟Steve挑明了。

“宝贝，你得试试这个才行。”Danny说着，递过当天早些时候他在商店买的“鼻舒乐”通气鼻贴。

“你怎么不早告诉我你一直被弄得睡不好觉？”他放下牙刷从Danny手中接过那个盒子，应道。

“没关系，也不是每晚都这样，但Steve，”他顿了顿，深呼吸一口气：“宝贝你真的好吵。”

Steve对他咧嘴一笑，随后把盒子放回洗手台上，又拿起了牙刷。

Danny站在他们浴室门口的走廊上，叹了口气。

Steve刷完牙后转过身来，手里正拿着其中一副鼻贴。他在凑近Danny的时候已经带上了它。

“这样。好点了吗？”他亲了亲Danny的嘴唇笑道，擦过他走进了两人的卧室。

“看看再说吧。”Danny低声嘟哝了一句。

Danny简直搞不懂为什么鼻贴还能让呼噜更响，但事实就是如此。

“我的天哪。”他望向正安然酣睡、对Danny内心的暴走全然无知无觉的Steve，气得哼了一声。

他低头看了看Eddie，这娃貌似也被噪音给吵醒了。

“够了。我们得结束这一切，Eddie。”他点了点正在他们的床尾蜷成一团的狗狗，轻声说道。

而它只是对着他侧了侧头表示回应。

所以第五次是这样的。

第二天早晨他一在厨房里看到Steve就把这事提了出来：

“好吧，所以那玩意没用。”Danny在Steve正弄着他跑完步喝的奶昔时，蹦到流理台上坐下。

“什么玩意？”Steve切着香蕉随口说。

“就那个鼻贴！你昨晚把可怜的Eddie都吵醒啦。”他朝厨房角落正在享用早餐的狗子示意了一下。

“我不知道该说什么好了，Danno。”Steve一边往搅拌机里加草莓进去一边道。

“我得让你去做做那个啥睡眠测试。”他指着对方：“Grace一个朋友的叔叔还是什么的，他打呼噜就严重到不得不去做了测试。”

“为什么Grace的朋友会跟她说这些啊？”Steve一脸迷惑地开口问道。

Danny朝空中挥起双手：“我怎么知道，Steve？我可不懂这年头的孩子们。”

而Steve仅仅摇了摇头，对他说：“好吧，我会去做测试的。满意了吗？”

“实话实说，我很满意。”

“我简直不敢信！”

前门砰地一声关上吓得Eddie开始大叫起来，Steve只好嘘声让它安静。

“Danno，冷静一点。”

“这根本没道理。到底是什么意思？”Danny开始模仿睡眠治疗中心那个医生的腔调：“他一切都正常。有时候人们就只是会打鼾而已。”

然后他冷笑一声：“这是什么屁话，Karen？”

“我很荣幸，我的夜间呼吸没有问题这件事能让你开心。”Steve嘲讽道，往沙发上一坐。

正踱来踱去的Danny停下脚步看他。

“我当然开心你晚上睡觉不用带那个丑八怪面罩了，”他在自己脸上比了比，把Steve给逗笑了：“但这样解决不了我们的问题好吗！”

“过来吧。”

Steve右手拍了拍沙发靠背，等Danny在他身旁坐下之后伸出手臂搂住了他。

“我们会想办法搞定的。”

Danny叹着气放松了下来，让自己的脑袋往后靠上Steve的臂弯。“其实这都不是什么了不得的事，只是宝贝呀，你有时候真是跟个大货车一样响。”

Steve捶胸大笑起来。

“我猜这可以加入你干那些惹我生气事的豪华套餐了。”Danny会心地微笑。

Steve吻了吻他的脸颊。

“你这么爱我，”他贴着Danny耳边低声道：“你不舍得让我改变一点点的吧。”

“是哦，是哦。”在Steve开始亲吻他的脖颈时Danny轻笑着答道。

两天后，Danny爬上床时在他那边的床头柜上发现了一对耳塞。

他在这么多个星期以来终于睡了最好的一觉。


End file.
